


No fue para siempre

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Day 7, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, OsaSuna Week, Tier 1 Comfort / Forever + Tier 2 Onigiri / Spring, confort, escribí esto mientras escuchaba el amor acaba de josé josé, himekawa y moniwa trabajan en onigiri miya, mención de atsugin, mención de prostitución no me vayan a denunciar ah, onigiri, osamu le fue infiel a suna, osasuna week 2020, primavera, siempre, todo mal con este osamu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: OsaSuna Week, día 7: confort / siempre + onigiri / primavera.De un amor que se suponía debía durar para siempre y no lo hizo, y de cómo éste dejó estragos en la vida de Miya Osamu, de la misma forma en la que una fuerte tormenta arrasa y asola todo a su paso.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 9
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	No fue para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez participando en una Week, ¡espero os guste mi trabajo! :)

❝Quiero un amor que sea una tormenta,

que todo rompe y lo remueve todo.❞

**ALFONSINA STORNI**

JURARON amarse para siempre, pero el amor se les murió antes de que pudieran darse cuenta.

Fue algo que no pudieron evitar, y nada de lo que hicieron bastó para impedir que esto sucediera. Aún seguía preguntándose qué fue lo que ocurrió, qué fue eso que provocó que aquel amor, que parecía que duraría para siempre, se extinguiera sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Nunca supo cómo se sintió Rintarō por aquellos días. Únicamente recordaba la amargura que le embargó al invadirle la certeza de que pareciera que el otro le estaba apartando con cada vez mayor frecuencia, que apenas se esforzaba en hacer espacio en su apretado horario como jugador profesional de vóley para que pudieran pasar algún rato juntos. Pronto se cansó de esperarle a que se dignara a hacer acto de presencia, hartándose de que cuando lo hacía tan sólo compartiera con él unos besos marchitados por el cansancio de su ajetreada rutina, y dejó que le dominase el deseo de darle un poco de emoción a aquella monótona existencia que estaba llevando, hallándose a sí mismo buscando el placer besando otros labios y acariciando un cuerpo distinto al de Rintarō. Y, luego de que dejara que la relación continuara desmoronándose en tanto ignoraba lo que ocurría distrayéndose con sus amores furtivos, todo terminó cuando Rintarō regresó una noche antes de lo que esperaba, encontrándole comiéndose la boca a besos con una completa desconocida, y decidiendo por ello marcharse y dar fin a aquel noviazgo que hubieron mantenido desde su segundo año de preparatoria.

Habían transcurrido unos cuantos meses desde aquello, mas a Osamu le pareció como si hubiese pasado una tortuosa eternidad. Durante todo este tiempo no dejó de arrepentirse, culpándose a sí mismo de que esto hubiera acabado de aquella manera y reprochándose por no haberse esforzado lo suficiente en comprender la posición de Rintarō y que éste nunca quiso apartarle, sino que ese distanciamiento había sido una desagradable consecuencia que desde un principio se hubo esforzado por evitar cuando se lanzó a perseguir su sueño de triunfar en el mundillo del voleibol profesional, percatándose de que la actuación suya como su novio había sido reprochable y que debió haberle apoyado en lugar de hostigarle y culparle de que la relación de ambos se estuviese desmoronando. Pensaba que todo esto era una horrible crueldad, que el destino hubiera debido apartar a su amado de su lado para que pudiera darse cuenta de que no necesitaba a nadie más en su vida aparte de él.

Y en eso se le iban los interminables días, lamentándose por lo ocurrido y añorando cada momento feliz compartido con él, mientras trataba de continuar con una vida en la que todo se le hacía desolado, como si una tormenta hubiese agitado ésta, arrasando y asolando todo a su paso.

Este fue otro de esos días en los que habíase despertado notando que hubo dormido aferrándose al extremo vacío del colchón a su lado, luchando por impedir que el olor de su amado continuase abandonando la tela de las sábanas. Quedose algún rato tendido aún en la cama, su mirada paseándose por cada rincón de la solitaria alcoba, donde hasta el más mínimo de los objetos que le rodeaban le hacía revivir cualquiera de los recuerdos que acumulábanse en su mente, de los ratos transcurridos allí en compañía de Rintarō. Su vista se fijó en el armario, y recordó lo desordenado que era él con su ropa, viéndose obligado en más de una ocasión a ordenársela cuando no lograba encontrar alguna prenda; y ahora en el mismo hallábase una mitad desocupada, luego de que Rintarō lo hubiese vaciado al marcharse. Después miró las níveas sábanas que cubrían la cama, aquella que fue testigo de tantas noches de desenfrenada pasión, en las que con sus manos ansiosas exploró hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo ajeno; y esa también era la misma en la que cometió cada una de sus traiciones, las que hubieron conducido al insoslayable quiebre de su relación. Y, por último, divisó sobre la mesita de noche la cubierta de uno de los tantos libros de Rintarō, un ejemplar de _La dama de las camelias_ que encontró tirado tras un mueble, seguramente olvidado por su amado cuando volvió tan sólo para llevarse sus demás cosas; acabó leyéndose aquel libro, en un intento por meterse en los pensamientos del otro, y, aunque no era una persona muy sentimental, no pudo evitar llorar con su lectura, pues, si bien su Rintarō no había fallecido como la querida de Armando, le pareció mil veces más doloroso que esto el saber que éste seguramente le odiaba por haberle engañado.

Sintió hambre y se levantó. Fue hasta la cocina y, abriendo el refri, hurgó en su interior en busca de alguna sobra que pudiera comerse, no teniendo la inspiración ni las energías suficientes como para prepararse hasta el más sencillo de los desayunos que pudiera ocurrírsele. Tras hurgar por unos cuantos minutos, halló unas piezas de _tonkatsu_ guardadas en un _tapperware_ , las cuales no se veían muy apetitosas después de permanecer quién sabe cuántos días olvidadas al fondo de la heladera. Se las sirvió de todos modos, porque el hambre apremiábale y cualquier alimento que pudiese saciarle estaba bien en aquel momento para su tan poco quisquilloso estómago. Con el plato en mano y arrastrando los pies, se encaminó a la sala y, dejándose caer sobre el sillón, encendió la tele. Lo primero que le apareció en pantalla fue un reportaje turístico de una cadena de noticias, en el que figuraba una periodista retratada en medio de un parque repleto de frondosos y floridos árboles de cerezos, que describía al público los atractivos de estos árboles y acotaba una que otra curiosidad acerca de su reciente florecimiento en numerosos parques de Japón, todo esto gracias a la recién llegada de la primavera.

Por inercia, su mirada se desvió hacia al balcón, divisando tras las vidrieras las copas de los árboles de cerezos que alzábanse plantados en la calzada de enfrente. Al igual a los que aparecían en la tele, éstos lucían un exuberante y colorido follaje, embelleciendo el paisaje circundante al agregarle unas pinceladas de un vibrante color rosado, que contrastaba con el fondo azul ofrecido por el cielo que lograba atisbarse tras los tejados de las casas. Para cualquier otra persona esta habría sido una vista de lo más hermosa. No obstante, para un roto Osamu esta escena se le hizo triste y desolada, embargándole una profunda melancolía al hacerle recordar esos lejanos días cuando era un muchachito de preparatoria, de aquellas tardes primaverales en las que volvía a casa tomado de la mano de Rintarō y recorrían esas calles envueltos en una lluvia de miles de pétalos rosados, sin que ninguna clase de preocupación por la incertidumbre de un futuro juntos o no les atormentara.

Entonces rompió a llorar abrazándose a todos aquellos felices recuerdos, sabiendo que más nunca volverían a repetirse.

Y supo que sus recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaba.

_CUANDO estaba con él, nunca llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello no fuese para siempre._

_No podían culparlo. Era un jovencito de preparatoria, después de todo. Para qué quebrarse la cabeza angustiándose por esa clase de cosas, le decía Atsumu. Y él, en una de esas inusuales y contadas ocasiones, le daba la razón a su gemelo: no tenía por qué preocuparse por un incierto porvenir. Lo importante era disfrutar al máximo el momento todo cuanto fuera posible, que al fin y al cabo no podían predecir el futuro y, por tanto, no tenían forma de saber cómo terminaría aquello. Por ello no perdía su tiempo atormentándose con la idea de que al destino pudiera antojársele de un día para otro el complacerse en destruirles el amor que él y Rintarō se profesaban, sino que sus mayores preocupaciones variaban en qué cenaría aquella noche cuando llegase a casa, cómo podría mejorar el ataque rápido que estaba perfeccionando con Atsumu y, la más importante de todas, cuál sería la estrategia que lograría convencer a su madre de que su plan de asistir a la escuela de cocina era muchísimo mejor que cada una de las propuestas que ella trataba de ofrecerle, cansado ya de que ésta continuase empeñada en insistirle que considerara optar por la abogacía o cualquier otra carrera tan poco atractiva a su parecer. En fin, que en eso se le fueron volando esos dos últimos años de preparatoria, preocupándose por asuntos tan triviales como los anteriormente mencionados y por lo que el futuro próximo le deparaba a la vuelta de la esquina, estresándose únicamente cuando hubo llegado el instante de poner en marcha su plan para persuadir no sólo esta vez a su madre, sino ahora también a los padres de Rintarō, de que era excelente su idea de mudarse con su novio a Tokio, alegando que ambos ya eran lo suficiente mayores para vivir juntos y que de todos modos esto sería mucho mejor que convivir con unos extraños en la pensión universitaria, que de paso, quién sabe, quizás pudieran resultar siendo traficantes de personas o algo por el estilo._

_Y fue tan feliz cuando logró convencerles, que la sombra de ninguna preocupación pudo estropearle la emoción que le embargó al empezar aquella nueva etapa de su vida en compañía de Rintarō. Luego fueron engullidos por sus ajetreadas rutinas de jóvenes universitarios, y ya poco tiempo les quedó para poder preocuparse por algo más que no fuese aprobar el semestre. Ya desde entonces Rintarō hacía malabares tratando de conciliar sus horarios en la universidad con los de los entrenamientos en los_ EJP _, el equipo de vóley profesional que habíale reclutado apenas hubo acabado la preparatoria. Sin embargo, siempre lograba apartar algún ratito libre que pudiera compartir con Osamu, y ambos disfrutaban de éstos yendo a emborracharse juntos en las fiestas que organizaban sus amigos, saliendo a pasear y gastándose todo el dinero que llevasen encima embasurándose con comida callejera en los puesticos que hallaban gracias a sus andanzas por la ciudad o simplemente pasando un apacible y confortable momento acurrucados uno junto al otro, holgazaneando durante toda la tarde en tanto charlaban acerca de cualquier cosa trivial, como la nueva receta que Osamu probaría preparar en la cena de aquella noche o lo divertido que se le hizo a Suna ver a Komori fracasar en la broma que intentó gastarle a Washio a mitad del entrenamiento matutino, tratando de pillar al susodicho con la guardia baja hablándole meloso a su novio Konoha por teléfono._

_Ni siquiera en esos momentos el menor atisbo de duda conseguía colarse en su mente y ensombrecer sus pensamientos. Se amaban, y esta era certeza más que suficiente para convencerle de que no existía nada que pudiera impedir que transcurriese el resto de su vida junto a su amado. ¿Para qué atormentarse temiendo que llegase un mal final, si de todos modos ninguno de los dos deseaba que aquello concluyera? En eso meditaba esa tarde que, como tantas otras, había transcurrido acurrucado en la cama con Rintarō envuelto en sus brazos. Después de reflexionar un poco acerca de ello, le contó que la relación de su hermano con Ginjima no había terminado muy bien que digamos. Vio que Rintarō le miró haciendo un gesto triste en cuanto le informó sobre esto, y se apresuró en decirle que no se preocupara, que tardaría un poco pero Atsumu lograría superarlo. Entonces su novio repuso que no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino que habíale embargado el temor de que ellos acabaran de igual forma que sus amigos..._

_Osamu quedose contemplándolo, y le estrechó más fuertemente contra sí, recordándole lo mucho que lo amaba y diciéndole que no temiera, que él se enfrentaría a cualquier problema que les atosigara e impediría que éstos desquebrajaran la relación que tenían, tal como había ocurrido en el caso de Atsumu y Ginjima. Y Rintarō le sonrió, asegurándole que él también estaba dispuesto a luchar contra este mundo y cualesquiera que fuesen las trabas que el mismo se encaprichara por interponerles en medio del camino, en un infructuoso intento por alejarles el uno del otro._

_Y se besaron, mientras murmuraban sobre los labios ajenos juramentos de amor eterno, prometiéndose todo y más, sin que les embargara la menor sospecha de que ninguna de aquellas promesas se cumpliría._

NO DEJABA de preguntarse si hubo algo más que hubiese podido hacer para impedir que aquello acabara así y durara para siempre.

Volvíanse largas las horas que transcurría ensimismado meditando acerca de ello, atormentándose al repasar una y otra vez en su mente cada uno de los reprochables errores que cometió por aquellos días. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, tanto más se convencía de que él era el culpable de todo lo que hubo ocurrido, entendiendo que, en lugar de evadir el problema y culpar a Rintarō de lo que sucedía acusándolo de distanciarse cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, debió aceptar que su novio no tenía por qué estar disponible para él las veinticuatro horas del día satisfaciéndole cuanto capricho pudiera tener, sino que era libre de disfrutar de su espacio a solas y hacer lo que quisiera, percatándose de que su deber como su pareja no había debido ser otro aparte de dejarle cumplir sus sueños, apoyándole en vez de cortarle las alas empeñándose en obligarle a limitarse en su carrera con tal de que se mantuviera atado a su lado. Mediante estas reflexiones afianzaba cada vez más la certeza de que hubo actuado cobardemente, al pretender reemplazarle con sus amantes de una sola noche en un intento por eludir el tener que enfrentarse a aquel problema, comprendiendo, aunque demasiado tarde, que con tan sólo hablarlo quizás aquello hubiera podido ser fácilmente solucionado.

Mas todo esto se reducía a un simple _quizás_ , a algo que pudo haber sido y ya no lo sería. E imaginándose cuanto pudieron haber hecho si hubiesen arreglado aquello y permanecido juntos, torturábase con la idea de que se merecía todo aquel dolor que le agobiaba, convenciéndose de que él mismo se había privado de compartir el resto de su vida con Rintarō, apartándole de su lado al traicionarle, engañándose creyendo que su novio era quien hacía mal y debía cambiar. Debido a esto repudiábase profundamente, arrepintiéndose de cuanto hizo y reprochándose por ello, en tanto se atormentaba a sí mismo tratando de entender cómo fue que se dejó cegar por ese pensamiento, ese que le hubo convencido a abandonarse a la suerte de sus impulsivos instintos, refugiándose en sus amores furtivos como si todo este asunto se limitase a satisfacer su anhelo de sentirse amado, confundiendo el amor con el placer físico y olvidándose por completo de que junto a él ya había alguien que amábale en cuerpo y alma. Y estaba seguro de que no había ningún argumento que pudiera servir para justificar sus actos. Ni siquiera Atsumu, afanándose en su empeño por intentar consolarle arguyendo que equivocarse era algo normal en los seres humanos, lograba apartarle de su obstinada creencia de que por más que se arrepintiera esto nunca bastaría para arreglar lo ocurrido, porque el daño que habíale infligido a Rintarō era inmenso e irreparable.

Y, al pensar en ello, no podía impedir que sus pensamientos acabaran siempre desviándose y perdiéndose en la imagen de Rintarō, preocupándose por cómo se encontraba y sentíase su amado en aquellos ratos en los que éste era objeto de toda la atención de su mente. Se preguntaba si, al igual que él, seguía doliéndole cuanto hubo sucedido, o si ya lo había superado o estaba en proceso de hacerlo.

 _(¿Miya_ -san _...?)_

Si tal vez, de la misma manera que él, le extrañaba y continuaba recordándole constantemente. O si estaba luchando por desterrarlo de su memoria y olvidarse de él y de cuanto hubieron vivido juntos, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en tratar de superar aquello y rehacer su vida.

_(Miya-san... Miya-san...)_

Ojalá pudiera lograrlo. Tenía derecho a ser feliz y a continuar con su vida, después de todo. Deseaba que pudiera encontrar a alguien más que sí apreciara su amor, a diferencia de él, que por haberle herido creíase merecedor de todo su odio y rencor y de permanecer hundido, ahogándose en aquella miserable existencia que a duras penas había conseguido sobrellevar durante esos últimos meses y que ya empezaba a tornársele asfixiante—

 _(¡Miya-_ san _!)_

La voz de Himekawa le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Nuevamente, su empleado habíale pillado divagando mientras cocinaba. Volteó a verle, deteniéndose en lo que hacía.

—Miya _-san_ , el relleno de ese pedido es de atún... —dijo el chico, señalando tímidamente el _onigiri_ a medio preparar que tenía entre sus manos—. No de salmón...

Ah, claro. Qué tonto, no se hubo percatado de que, quizás por quinta vez en el transcurso de esa semana, habíase vuelto a equivocar al agarrar el relleno con el que estaba preparando los _onigiris_ encargados. De inmediato le pareció muy curioso que, de la gran variedad de rellenos que ofrecíanse en el menú de _Onigiri Miya_ , inconscientemente había escogido justo el relleno preferido de Rintarō en tanto lo preparaba pensando en él...

Y cómo no iba a confundirse, si no había nada más que obsesionara a su mente de tal forma, si su amado era quien dominaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, no abandonándolos ni por un segundo.

Lo extrañaba tanto, tanto...

No pudo impedir volver a distraerse cavilando, preguntándose si aún seguiría comiendo y disfrutando de unos deliciosos _onigiris_ de vez en cuando. O si, por el contrario, en su afán por olvidarle procuraba evitar a toda costa cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle recordarlo a él y a todo lo que tuvieron juntos.

Le gustaría haber podido cocinarle _onigiris_ por más tiempo. Extrañaba muchísimo esas agradables noches en las que recibíale con la cena ya preparada, y se sentaban a comer juntos luego de haber tenido un ajetreado día, disfrutando de ese agradable y confortable momento mientras charlaban bromeando acerca de lo que hubieron hecho en el transcurso del mismo—

—Miya _-san_... —Y una vez más, la voz de Himekawa le sacó de sus cavilaciones, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad—. Si quiere lo hago yo, no se preocupe. —Se ofreció, sonriéndole con gesto solícito.

Osamu le miró y asintió. Dejando el _onigiri_ sin acabar sobre el plato, se hizo a un lado para que su empleado pudiera ocuparse en terminar de preparar el pedido y, limpiándose las manos con su delantal, se alejó y salió del restaurante por la puerta trasera. Afuera, hacía un día precioso, opuesto por completo al desolado abatimiento en el que ahogábase su alma. Tras apartar con los pies un montoncito de rosados pétalos que se hubieron acumulado en las escaleras sin barrer, tomó asiento en el primer escalón y sacó del bolsillo una cajetilla repleta de cigarrillos, no resistiéndose al impulso de fumar un rato, vicio al que habíase entregado últimamente y con el que trataba de apartar de su mente los mil y un recuerdos de Rintarō que no dejaban de sucederse en ésta a cada instante...

Aunque qué sentido tenía aquel inútil intento por olvidarle, si de todos modos nunca sería capaz de olvidar al ser al que más amó en este mundo.

_NO PENSÓ que sus actos provocarían que aquello terminara así y no durara para siempre._

_Atsumu se lo reprochó incontables veces, increpándole que esa era la peor forma de abordar el problema y que estaba siendo cruel con Rintarō al engañarle así. Empero, su hermano le ignoró como de costumbre e hizo caso omiso a todo cuanto le reprochaba, obstinándose en no tener que admitir que él era el que estaba errando al mantenerse aferrado a su erróneo convencimiento, aquel con el que se hubo engañado convenciéndose de que Rintarō era el responsable de que la relación que tenían se estuviera desmoronando, culpándole de propiciar el distanciamiento entre ambos al no esforzarse por hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda, uno en el que pudieran disfrutar de algún rato juntos incluso si fuera por breve tiempo. O eso fue lo que se empeñó a creer, ignorando que la realidad era otra por completo, no queriendo darse cuenta de que su amado frecuentemente se estresaba bastante debido a esto, pareciéndole que las horas del día volvíanse cada vez más insuficientes para él. Si tan sólo se hubiera molestado en preguntarle sobre ello, acaso habría podido enterarse de esto y de que el otro ahogábase atrapado en su ajetreado horario, pudiendo percatarse de que su novio hacía cuanto le era posible y lo complicado que se le hacía intentar librarse de los exigentes entrenamientos, los viajes que constantemente le arrancaban de casa por los partidos y los demás eventos organizados por la_ V.League _, las campañas de publicidad que promovía el equipo y, en fin, las otras tantas actividades que conformaban la rutina de cualquier respetable jugador de las ligas mayores, todo esto en conjunto dejándole apenas unos pocos instantes libres en los que pudiera detenerse a respirar en medio del trajín presuroso en el que desenvolvíase su vida._

 _Y fue muy tarde cuando se percató de que su error había sido ese, el no haberle preguntado a Rintarō cómo se sentía, comprendiendo que ahora no podía hacer nada más aparte de arrepentirse por haber ignorado los acertados reproches con los que su gemelo trató de advertirle lo que ocurriría y no haberse esforzado lo suficiente en intentar hablar con su amado para procurar arreglar aquel problema. Claro que, por lo contrario, durante aquellos días no pensó en esto ni en las consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus acciones. Dejándose dominar por la amargura, lo único en lo que pensaba era en su convicción de que Rintarō se estaba distanciando últimamente, pareciéndole que éste actuaba desdeñoso y evasivo en cada una de sus muestras de afecto y en el poco esfuerzo que ponía en apartar tiempo de su ajetreada agenda para compartirlo con él, pese a que sabía muy bien que esto tenía una explicación bastante razonable en el simple hecho de que encontrábase próximo el inicio de una nueva temporada de la_ V.League _y que, por tanto, era de esperarse que los_ EJP _duplicaran sus horas de entrenamiento en aras de prepararse para triunfar en el cercano torneo. No obstante, y a pesar de ello, de todos modos no dejaba de enfadarse cada vez que Rintarō le pedía aplazar las tantas citas que hubieron estado postergando en el transcurso de quién sabe cuántas semanas, alegando en cada ocasión un pretexto distinto, que si el entrenamiento se había alargado más de lo habitual, que si de improvisto adelantaron la sesión de fotos para una campaña publicitaria, que si un equipo de otra prefectura vendría a jugar un partido de práctica contra ellos...; y, cualesquiera que fueran las excusas con las que intentara justificarse, siempre estaba cansado, en todo momento..._

_Sí, siempre estaba cansado. Rintarō no entendía por qué recientemente se cansaba tanto. Pensaba que no había razón para ello, porque habíase estado esforzando mucho por continuar manteniendo una sana existencia en todo lo que le fuera posible, siguiendo al pie de la letra la saludable dieta recomendada por los entrenadores del equipo, durmiendo las horas mínimas requeridas para que su cuerpo no cayera desplomado en cualquier sitio y no saltándose ninguna de las obligatorias rutinas de ejercicios por más que lo quisiera de vez en cuando. Aunque nada de lo que intentase lograba librarle de aquella sensación de fatiga que constantemente le embargaba, pareciendo como si ésta se empeñara a no abandonarle en ningún instante. Se preguntaba si quizás aquello pudiera deberse a su sobrecargado horario, pareciéndole que esto era lo más probable, al no ocurrírsele ninguna otra explicación lógica que justificara su constante agotamiento. Sí, quizás era por eso. Debía admitir que durante las últimas semanas tal vez hubo entrenado en exceso, apenas consiguiendo apartar unos pocos ratos libres que pudiese compartir con Osamu. Y, ah, lo extrañaba tanto, pero al menos consolábase con la idea de que pronto llegaría el receso de la liga, y entonces tendría todo el tiempo del mundo que se le antojara para pasárselo en compañía de su novio..._

_Era esto en lo que pensaba aquella noche, cuando regresó tardísimo a casa luego de que el equipo hubiera salido airoso en las eliminatorias y avanzado a la siguiente fase de la liga. Tan fatigado se encontraba que, tras haber saludado a Osamu, se encaminó derechito a la cama, rechazando la cena que éste le hubo preparado para cuando regresara, no teniendo muchas ganas de comer y deseando cuanto antes irse a dormir. Su novio le siguió. Se acurrucó a su lado y, sujetándole por la mejilla, empezó a besarle. Rintarō se dejó besar y acariciar todo cuanto el otro quiso, hasta que sintió que las manos ajenas se colaban entre sus ropas, ansiosas por explorar cada centímetro de su nívea piel que hallasen a su paso, esa que tanto hubieron extrañado tocar en el transcurso de aquellos días durante su ausencia. Y entonces se vio obligado a apartarse y pedirle que se detuviera, sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que deseaba y lamentándose por no tener en aquel momento las energías suficientes para satisfacerle, puesto que, bueno, no quería quedarse dormido a mitad del acto (aun si pudiera parecer gracioso, en verdad esto se había convertido en su nuevo temor paranoico, después de que, un par de días antes, hubiese leído la historia de una chica, en la que contaba que su novio se había quedado dormido mientras ella se lo hacía... ¡Y qué vergonzoso! No quería que algo similar a eso le sucediera)._

_—Estoy cansado... —musitó, en tanto restregábase los ojos luchando por mantenerse despierto, sin entender por qué sentíase tan agotado, si de todos modos había dormitado un poco en el trayecto de regreso a la prefectura tras haber culminado el último partido de la semana... O al menos eso fue lo que intentó, pues, a medio camino, Komori sacó energías de quién sabe dónde y se puso a parlotearle acerca de su más reciente enamoramiento, un chico al que hubo conocido en la peluquería que frecuentaba y que, pese al pésimo chiste que hizo sobre sus peculiares cejas, consiguió dejarle flechadísimo y prendido a él._

_Y en cuanto escuchó aquello, Osamu frunció el ceño mirándole irritado, y sus labios se contrajeron hasta haber formado_ _un puchero._

_—Ha pasado mucho tiempo... —le reprochó, y se mordió los labios, reprimiendo el impulso que tuvo de decirle algo tan cruel como que sí, aquello lo había podido notar perfectamente, que en el transcurso de esos últimos meses siempre encontrábase cansado para cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con él o el noviazgo que estaban intentando mantener._

_—Sólo pasó una semana —repuso Rintarō, haciendo un gesto indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros, lo que delató la poca importancia que le daba al asunto._

_Osamu no insistió más, y dejó que el otro se durmiera._

_Empero, no durmió con él, sino que, dejándose dominar por un repentino deseo, se levantó y, tras abrigarse, salió a la calle. Pronto se halló inmerso en medio de una noche fría, despojada de estrellas por completo. Aunque éstas no eran necesarias, puesto que las luces de neón que envolvían la ciudad emitían suficiente claridad, la cual bastaba para iluminar sus pasos. Primero anduvo algún rato sin un rumbo definido, vagando y perdiéndose entre la maraña de transeúntes que, bañados por aquellas coloridas y vistosas luces, iban y venían por las calles dispuestos a disfrutar al máximo de aquella noche de viernes, festejando y emborrachándose en los pubs como si se tratara de la última de sus vidas. Mas luego se dejó guiar por la muchedumbre, hasta que acabó siendo arrastrado por ésta hacia el barrio rojo, en donde a cada lado de las aceras alzábanse los llamativos escaparates de los prostíbulos, tras cuyas vitrinas podían observarse a esas muchachas que hacían del amor su trabajo y que, ataviadas por sus sensuales piezas de lencería, bailaban y posaban tratando de seducir a los hombres que pasaban frente a las mismas, con el fin de atraerles a sus nidos y cotizarles sus servicios satisfaciendo hasta las más locas fantasías sexuales que pudieran ocurrírseles._

_Y Osamu se dejó seducir por una de estas chicas, una de cabellos negrísimos y contextura delgada, cuyos rasgos curiosamente se asemejaban a los de Rintarō. Pero no pensó en él cuando entró al prostíbulo y reclamó los servicios de aquella muchacha, ni tampoco lo hizo durante el resto de la noche, en tanto se concentraba en satisfacer sus deseos gozando con aquel joven y vigoroso cuerpo, que, interesado por complacerle, se entregaba a él rezumando vitalidad, y no cansancio y desdén como últimamente le inspiraba el de su novio. No volvió a pensar en él ni siquiera cuando hubo amanecido_ _al día siguiente, despertándose en otro lecho que no era el suyo. Y, por último, mientras se marchaba de allí, encaminándose de regreso a casa, tan sólo pensaba en darse una ducha al llegar, sin que ninguna clase de remordimiento por la traición cometida le asaltara ensombreciéndole los pensamientos. Regresó mucho antes de que Rintarō se despertara, y éste, habiéndose levantado después del mediodía, nunca llegó a enterarse de que la noche anterior su amado hubo dormido acurrucado y envuelto por otros brazos distintos a los suyos._

_Aquella fue la primera vez que le traicionó. Y no fue la única. Como si de un vicio se tratara, se entregó al desenfreno y la emoción adictiva que ofrecíanle cada una de sus furtivas aventuras, dejándose seducir por cuanto cuerpo sensual se atravesara frente a él durante sus andanzas. Incluso se atrevió a traer a sus amantes a casa, y en cuanto vio lo cómodo que esto le era, ahorrándole la caminata y librándole de la posibilidad de que algún conocido le pillara andando por el barrio rojo, comenzó a invitarlas a retozar cada noche en su cama, la misma que se suponía debía compartir sólo con Rintarō. Al menos tuvo la decencia de no hacerlo cuando sabía que el regreso de éste estaba próximo, y así transcurrieron varios meses, sin que a su amado le embargara ni la más leve sospecha de que a sus espaldas era traicionado una y otra vez por quien había jurado amarle sólo a él y a nadie más..._

_Tampoco sospechó nada de lo que estaba por ocurrir cuando, esa noche, la de la fatal ruptura, regresó a casa más pronto de lo que hubo previsto. Estaba feliz y, en aquel momento, no había nada que pudiera desbaratar su buen humor. Todo esto debíase a que, gracias al excelente rendimiento que había exhibido el equipo en las fases finales del torneo, y a pesar de que no hubiesen logrado avanzar a las finales, los entrenadores habían accedido a concederles una semana de merecido descanso antes de que se retomaran los entrenamientos para la siguiente temporada de la liga. Pensó entonces que esta era la oportunidad perfecta que hubo estado aguardando, a la espera de que se le presentara algún ratito libre que pudiera aprovechar para tener esa cita que tanto se había lamentado por haberla debido aplazar en numerosas ocasiones, a causa de su apretada agenda y pese a lo mucho que se esforzó en tratar de apartar espacio en ésta para poder tenerla y divertirse un poco con Osamu. Y, creyendo que esto alegraría a su novio, apenas llegó a casa se apresuró a descalzarse y encaminarse a la alcoba, para hacerle saber cuanto antes la buena noticia._

_—¿Osamu? —Le llamó, en tanto avanzaba por el pasillo, extrañándole el raro y denso silencio en el que halló sumida la vivienda—. Adivina qué..._

_Y enmudeció de golpe, deteniéndose en seco en cuanto entró a la alcoba y encontró a su amado comiéndose la boca a besos con una completa desconocida._

_Todo él se estremeció ante la contemplación de aquella funesta escena, que no dejaba lugar ni cabida a duda alguna a la que pudiera aferrarse para negar lo que estaba viendo. Tuvo que apoyarse en un mueble, para evitar caer al suelo, sintiendo que sus rodillas flaqueaban y que el aire escapábase de sus pulmones, perdiendo repentinamente el aliento. Aún hoy en día, cuando recordaba aquel instante, seguía pensando que ningún otro horrible dolor se asemejaba a ese que le embargó cuando descubrió que el hombre al que más hubo amado en este mundo y al que con tanta devoción y confianza se entregó habíale engañado con una cualquiera..._

_Y Osamu se puso lívido apenas le vio entrar. Quedose mirándole fijamente, no logrando articular palabra alguna. Por el contrario, a su lado, la ramera soltó un chillido y, ocultando la desnudez de su pecho cubriéndose el cuerpo con las blanquecinas sábanas, miró con expresión hostil al intruso que había osado a interrumpirles la acción. Estaba a punto de decirle que si quería quedarse viéndoles debía pagar dos mil yenes extra, mas su cliente, librándose de su aturdimiento al escucharle, le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa y, apartándola de su regazo con un movimiento brusco, masculló que hiciera el favor de largarse rápidamente._

_—Págame primero —le exigió enojada la muchacha, porque, si bien no había hecho el trabajo completo, no estaba dispuesta a marcharse con las manos vacías incluso después de haberse echado tremendo viaje para llegar hasta allí, que al fin y al cabo el metro no era gratis y ella no nadaba en dinero._

_Osamu, irritado, agarró su billetera de la mesita de noche, y sacando el primer billete que halló en su interior, se lo tendió a la joven, sin molestarse por exigirle que le pagara el cambio que le debía. Ella, tras guardarlo en su monedero, se apresuró por vestirse y largarse de allí, ignorando por completo que había contribuido a propiciar el fin de aquella historia de amor, que se suponía debía haber durado para siempre y no lo hizo._

_Una vez se hubieron quedado solos, la habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio. Osamu ni se atrevía a mirar a su amado, atormentándose con la cruda certeza de que había errado gravemente y arruinado todo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, levantó la vista, y sintió que su corazón quebrábase, al encontrarse su mirada con la de Rintarō, percatándose de toda la tristeza y el dolor que en ésta se reflejaba y atisbando, a la tenue luz de una lámpara encendida, el fulgor de las lágrimas que acumulábanse en aquellos ojos dorados, amenazando por derramarse y empapar esas mejillas que tanto hubo adorado besar y acariciar y que ya más nunca volvería a ser merecedor de hacerlo._

_Quiso acercarse y abrazarle, humillarse y rogarle que le perdonara por el daño que habíale infligido. Sin embargo, apenas hubo hecho ademán delatando su intención de aproximarse, su amado le rehuyó, tratando de evadir el tener que escuchar la explicación que sabía que el otro estaba a punto de darle para intentar justificar sus actos, temiendo que al escucharle confirmara lo que tanto le había aterrorizado que sucediera en el pasado, cuando hubieron iniciado su noviazgo y dominábale una sensación de inseguridad por lo que derivaría todo aquello. Y, precipitándose hacia el armario, abrió éste con brusquedad y hurgó en su interior hasta dar con su maleta. Dejándola abierta sobre la cama, se volvió y empezó a arrancar violentamente su ropa de cada una de las perchas, guardando las prendas de cualquier forma en la misma. Al comprender lo que pretendía, Osamu se aterró y se apresuró por sujetarle del brazo, apartándole del armario y obligándole a detenerse en lo que hacía. Entonces Rintarō luchó por zafarse de su firme agarre y, al lograrlo, retrocedió alejándose cuanto pudo de él, mientras secábase las lágrimas que había derramado dejando que empaparan sus mejillas, negándose a complacerle dándole el gusto de que le viera llorando por él._

_—Sabía que esto pasaría, que en algún momento te aburrirías de mí... —le dijo, no pudiendo evitar que su voz se quebrara a medida de que hablaba, sintiendo que la garganta ardíale dolorosamente y que las lágrimas, nublándole la vista, amenazaban con volver a derramarse y deslizarse por sus mejillas. Tras una breve pausa, miró con un gesto triste a su amado, y agregó—: Pero me hubiese gustado que tú mismo me lo dijeras, no haberme enterado así..._

_—Rintarō... —balbució Osamu, reflejándose en sus facciones contorsionadas la gran angustia que torturábale el alma en aquel momento. E intentó de nuevo acercarse a él, aunque fue en vano, pues el otro continuaba alejándose más y más a cada paso que daba, obligándole a darse por vencido—. Por favor... déjame explicarte... —le suplicó, desesperado._

_Mas Rintarō, haciendo caso omiso a todo cuanto trataba de explicarle, terminó de hacer su maleta y se marchó._

DARÍA cualquier cosa con tal de revertir lo ocurrido e impedir que aquello terminara así y durara para siempre.

Suspiró, sabiendo que aquel era un deseo inútil por completo, puesto que, por más que lo quisiera, no había nada en este mundo que pudiera permitirle retroceder el tiempo y volver al pasado para arreglar cada uno de los errores que hubo cometido. Había tenido ya en sus manos la oportunidad de pasar el resto de su vida en compañía de una persona tan maravillosa como Rintarō, pero él mismo fue el que se encargó de que esto no fuera así, estropeándolo todo y dándose cuenta, muy tarde, de lo valioso que era cuanto hubo perdido, comprendiendo que ahora no podía hacer nada más aparte de lamentarse por ello.

En tanto pensaba en esto, dio una última calada al cigarrillo que estaba fumando. Vio el grisáceo humo escaparse de su boca, ascendiendo en espirarles retorcidos hacia el cielo azulado hasta desintegrarse fusionándose con éste y perdiéndose de su vista. Se levantó y, apagándolo contra el suelo, regresó al restaurante, sin molestarse por recoger la colilla y tirarla en su correspondiente cesto de la basura. Adentro, le recibió el bullicio provocado por el trajín de sus empleados yendo y viniendo presurosos por la cocina. Era aquella una sinfonía discordante, en la que confundíanse el sonido seco producido por un cuchillo cortando unos vegetales contra una bandeja de madera, el crepitar del aceite en una sartén puesta al fuego de la estufa, el rumor de un flujo de agua al ser abierta la llave del fregadero y el chillido de los platos siendo lavados y colocados a secar en el portavajilla. Paseó su mirada por la estancia, notando que todo marchaba perfectamente y que allí su presencia no era requerida. Empero, al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj en la pared del fondo, se percató de que, si bien había transcurrido un largo rato allá afuera ensimismado en sus pensamientos, aún era bastante temprano como para que pretendiera desentenderse de sus asuntos con el restaurante, por lo que no tuvo más opción que pasearse por la cocina, fingiendo que supervisaba a sus empleados en el trabajo que estaban realizando cuando en realidad su mente continuaba vagando lejos de allí, extraviada en la densa y confusa bruma que conformaban sus recuerdos.

Y, en medio de su ir y venir, apenas contestaba con monosílabos a cualquier intento de conversación que sus empleados trataran de entablar con él, creyendo erróneamente que una charla trivial podría interesar a aquella alma a la que ya no le importaba nada más en este mundo aparte de su obsesión por su amado y el dolor que torturábale por haberlo perdido y que éste se hubiera marchado de su vida. Ninguna de las palabras superfluas que en vano dirigíanle los otros lograba producir efecto alguno en él. Tan sólo cuando se acercó al fregadero, movido por la intención de encontrar algo en lo que pudiera ocuparse y distraerse por al menos un rato, consiguió llamar su atención la animada conversación que allí sostenía Himekawa con otro de sus empleados, Moniwa, mientras éste le ayudaba a secar y guardar en el portavajilla los platos que estaba fregando en aquel momento.

—Moniwa _-san_ , ¿vio los cerezos de afuera? —Escuchó que Himekawa preguntábale a su compañero, tendiéndole un plato que escurría agua—. ¡Han florecido muy bonitos! —Exclamó, sonriendo alegremente.

—Sí —repuso el aludido, aceptando el plato que el otro le tendía. Tras secarlo un poco con un paño, lo dejó en una de las rejillas del portavajilla—. Los del parque también están bonitos, los vi de camino a aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? Esos no los he visto —dijo Himekawa, haciendo un gesto pensativo en tanto enjuagaba otro plato—. Podría ir a verlos con mi novia, ¡sería la cita perfecta!

—Seguramente le gustarán —asintió Moniwa, sonriéndole.

Himekawa iba a replicar algo más, pero se interrumpió cuando, al volverse, se percató de la presencia de Osamu. Le preguntó si estaba bien o si necesitaba ayuda, y éste musitó por toda respuesta un apenas audible «no». Sin embargo, el ceño fruncido que ensombreció su semblante delató otra cosa, y entonces Himekawa comprendió que, al mencionar a su novia, había cometido el error de tocar un tema que sabía que era doloroso para su jefe. Tanto él como Moniwa, pese a que no fuesen conocedores de los detalles de todo lo que hubo ocurrido, supusieron que Osamu había culminado su relación, y no de la mejor manera, conclusión a la que hubieron llegado después de que más nunca volvieran a ver a Rintarō dejándose caer por el restaurante a cualquier hora del día como solía acostumbrar, incluso a pesar de lo muy ocupada que pudiera estar su agenda.

Su suposición no era desacertada. Aquella conversación había revivido en la mente de Osamu uno de los muchos recuerdos que acumulábanse en la misma: el de la bendita cita que tanto se hubieron vistos obligados a postergar una y otra vez. Era algo que hubo planeado con mucho empeño, ilusionándose con la idea de disfrutar un rato agradable en compañía de Rintarō. Ésta era de lo más sencilla, nada complicada, tan sólo un simple picnic en el parque, aprovechando que aquel habría sido el primer fin de semana libre de Rintarō tras haber culminado los partidos de la _V.League_ para esa primera parte de la temporada de verano. Claro que luego hubo un ligero cambio de planes, cuando a los entrenadores de los _EJP_ se les ocurrió organizar unos cuantos partidos amistosos en diversas ciudades del país, lo que alejó a Rintarō de casa por un par de semanas más. Después de que hubo vuelto, siempre surgíale algo distinto cada vez que se proponían a tener su cita, por lo que, aunque no lo quisieran, en cada una de estas ocasiones no les quedó más remedio que aplazarla por varios días, los cuales fueron transformándose en semanas que acabaron convirtiéndose en meses enteros. Y así transcurrió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el resto del verano, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de que, en torno a ellos, el esplendor del paisaje que les rodeaba comenzó a opacarse hasta dar lugar a un seco otoño, mientras la relación de ambos desmonorábase de la misma forma en la que las hojas de los árboles que decoraban las calzadas se marchitaban tras la llegada de éste, anunciando la proximidad de un crudo invierno.

Le apremió entonces, nuevamente, el impulso de salir a la calle. Tras haberle ordenado a Moniwa que se encargara de cerrar el local si no regresaba antes de la hora del cierre, se quitó su delantal y, colgándolo en su percha habituada, abandonó la cocina y salió del restaurante. Afuera, seguía haciendo un día tan precioso como hacía un rato antes. En cuanto hubo puesto los pies en la calle, le acarició una brisa de lo más fresca, que ululaba estremeciendo las copas de los árboles de cerezos plantados en la calzada de enfrente, arrancando de éstos los pétalos rosados y arrastrándolos de una acera a otra hasta formar montoncitos rosáceos que terminaban acumulándose sobre las bocas de las alcantarillas. Luego de haber paseado su mirada en torno suyo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, echó a andar perdiéndose entre la maraña de transeúntes que iban y venían por las calles, que paseaban disfrutando de aquella agradable tarde de primavera.

Anduvo por algún rato, dejando que la muchedumbre le guiara, hasta que ésta le condujo al parque al que se había referido Moniwa en la anterior conversación. Tal como su empleado hubo comentado, los árboles de allí también habían florecido revistiéndose por exuberantes follajes, que embellecían la escena coloreándola con pinceladas de un vibrante color rosado. A dondequiera que dirigiera la mirada, encontrábase con un paisaje en el que la primavera abríase paso ante él haciendo gala de su máximo esplendor. No obstante, para él, roto como se hallaba, aquella vista no le inspiraba placer o tranquilidad alguna como a cualquier otra persona podría haberle inspirado, sino que, por el contrario, todo cuanto le rodeaba le parecía desolado, proyectándose en lo que veía la devastación y soledad en las que ahogábase su alma, después de que aquel amor, de la misma forma que una tormenta, hubiese arrasado la misma dejando estragos irreparables en su vida.

Por inercia, continuó avanzando, recorriendo las caminerías que cruzaban el parque. A cada lado de éstas, extendíanse porciones de verdoso pasto en los que alzábanse plantados los árboles de cerezos. Bajo los mismos, yacían familias enteras tumbadas confortablemente sobre sus manteles de picnic, disfrutando de la frescura de aquella tarde primaveral tras haber compartido una deliciosa merienda. Frente a él, pasaron correteando un par de niños jugueteando entre ellos, seguidos muy de cerca por sus padres, una pareja joven que, tomados de la mano, charlaban animadamente en tanto no les quitaban el ojo de encima a sus pequeños para evitar perderles de vista entre la gente.

Tras ellos, atisbó una silueta que se le hizo familiar.

Era Rintarō.

Sí, era Rintarō. No cabía duda alguna. Era él. No estaba equivocado, aquel era el rostro de su amado. Quizás un poco más pálido de lo habitual, con el cabello negro echo un desastre y unas profundas ojeras ensombreciéndole los párpados, reflejando que, al igual que él, no lo había pasado muy bien en el transcurso de esos últimos meses.

Él también le reconoció. Se detuvo en seco al verle y, estremeciéndose, soltó un quejido. Luego, volteó y se apresuró por volver sobre sus pasos, tratando de huir a aquel encuentro indeseado.

Mas Osamu se precipitó por seguirle y, acortando rápidamente el espacio que les separaba, le asió con firmeza del brazo, obligándole a volverse y detenerse, evidenciando con esta acción que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle marcharse una vez más de su vida sin al menos haber intentado antes obtener su perdón.

—Rintarō... —musitó con voz queda, sin soltar su brazo.

—Miya... —repuso él fríamente y, zafándose de su agarre, retrocedió un par de pasos, en tanto Osamu sentía que se clavaban en su pecho miles de afilados cuchillos, tras haberle escuchado llamarle por su apellido y no por su nombre de pila.

A ello le siguió un tenso silencio. Eran tantas las cosas que Osamu se moría por contarle a su amado, mas no lograba articular frase alguna con la que coherentemente pudiera expresarle todo cuanto se arrepentía por el daño que le hubo infligido, y tan sólo alcanzó a murmurar:

—Te extraño...

—Yo también te extraño —replicó Rintarō, dejando que un deje de tristeza dominara su voz, en lo que fue un arrebato de sinceridad consigo mismo, mientras luchaba por impedir que las lágrimas que habíanle nublado la vista se derramaran por sus mejillas. Y, al percatarse del fulgor de esperanza que hizo brillar los ojos ajenos debido a sus palabras, se apresuró por aclararle—: Pero sabes que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo...

Y Osamu asintió, comprendiendo que, tristemente, por más que lo hubieron querido, aquel amor no fue para siempre y ya nunca lo sería.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTOOOOO POR FIN TERMINÉ LA WEEK. Espero les haya gustado. Hasta la próximaaaaaaaa.


End file.
